Once Upon a Mental Hospital
by MissedxMe
Summary: Kagome can see demons. But no one believes her and she is sent to Feudal Mental Health Hospital to be treated for her issues. There she meets and befriends a strange group of fellow patents including an anger prone guy named Inuyasha. Will love bloom betw


Kagome can see demons. But no one believes her and she is sent to Feudal Mental Health Hospital to be treated for her issues. There she meets and befriends a strange group of fellow patents including an anger prone guy named Inuyasha. Will love bloom between them when it is forbidden by hospital rules?

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters of Inuyasha but I do own you. I wish.

**A/N: **Hi, this is my firstest story ever. Thanks much for reading. :)

* * *

**Once Upon A Mental Hospital**

**Chapter One **

**Welcome**

Kagome clutched her worn yellow backpack to her thin frame. She was a nervous wreak of a girl; hiding behind long, thin black hair. Her face was slightly green from the continuous rocking of the boat she was in. Tears balanced precariously to her lashes and her trembling fingers tried to brush them away but wound up jammed in her eye.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. "That was stupid," she added just to try and fill in the buzzing silence that flew around the cabin.

It felt like she had been in the small room all day. Just that morning she had said a painful goodbye to her little brother and grandfather, and a rather cool one to her mother. After all, is was her fault that Kagome was being shipped off to the hospital.

Since the night her father had died Kagome had been seeing things. Things that other people claimed were not there. At night in her room she had seen things in her mind, demons that picked at bones and laughed at her fear. Later that year she steadily became worse, seeing demons all the time— at school, at home, in the shower. They told her things; they threatened her, blamed her for the death of her father.

The only ones that she had told about her visions were her best friends. They had laughed and given her puzzled looks, but as Kagome became violent they told her mother.

"Don't worry," her mother had comforted her. " You'll be normal again soon."

Then, after meeting with countless doctors, it was decided that Kagome was a difficult case. She needed extensive treatment that no ordinary hospital could provide. It was off to Feudal Mental Health Hospital to live for a month to be analyzed and poked at. She would eventually be normal again, though Kagome had a sneaking feeling she would never be normal.

Kagome had seen a pamphlet that advertised the place. It was on a small island of its own, a huge building with beautiful grounds surrounding it. It was miles away from the shore of Japan, making any sort of escape impossible. A paradise with no escape.

There were no windows in the cabin, only a bed, a table, and a bathroom. She had no idea how long the boat ride would be or where the island actually was. She had tried to sleep in the bed but she was too afraid that the demons would invade her mind again. But in the end the rocking of the boat reminded her too much of her mother rocking her in her arms and she feel into a sleep that was complete and dreamless.

Hours later an insistent knocking dragged Kagome out of a dream about her father. In this dream her father comforted her, told her it wasn't really her fault he was dead.

"Miss Kagome, are you awake?"

The girl in question stumbled to the door and opened it a bit. There stood a very old woman in a nurse uniform, waiting patiently. She had long white hair and an eye patch covering one old wise eye. She led Kagome off of the boat and onto the dock the boat was tied to.

"Just go through the door and someone will be there to assist you."

* * *

Inuyasha hated the white room. He was in there yet again for cussing out a young nurse who had bumped into him in the hall near his room. What the big deal was he didn't know people should watch where they are going. Inuyasha had been a patient in the hospital for half a year and had been in the white room more than anyone in the hospital. He couldn't stand being in there for too long, it gave him too much time to think. His mind began to wander to _her_. He thought of her whip of black hair, her sad eyes, her bruised neck after she had been cut down from the ceiling. No, he wouldn't think of that anymore.

The room was thick and small, big enough for one person. The room was ridiculously padded, but if you would run at it with enough force you could bruise a shoulder. His friend and roommate Miroku had suggested to Inuyasha that he could make the time in the room pass by quickly if he "pleasured himself". This statement had earned Miroku a punch in the stomach.

And yet...

Where was the harm in it? If you sat with your back to the door you couldn't be seen. There was only a small square window in the door that the nurses checked on the patients with. Inuyasha slid down the band of the hospital uniform and—

"Alright little guy, your free to go!" a voice behind him boomed.

_Shit._ Inuyasha righted his pants as quickly as possible, wondering why he had even resolved to do anything. Mr. Manli, the head nurse for Mondays, tilted his head to the side and was about to ask a question when one of the nurses appeared at the door and informed them that Dr. Naraku wished to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha recognized this nurse as being the one he had seen giggling with Miroku yesterday. _Whores_.

Inuyasha let himself be led to the office of Naraku, his physiatrist. This man was the object of all of Inuyasha's hate. He hated the man's smart business suits, his long beautiful hair, the Rolex watch he wore on his wrist...

"Why hello Inuyasha. Heard you were sent to the room again. We must up your medication." Naraku said in his smooth oily voice.

Inuyasha said nothing; he only sat staring straight ahead at a poster of "your brain on drugs".

"How are you handing the death of your friend Kikyo?" Naraku inquired. "Any negative thoughts?"

_What a dumb bastard_. Inuyasha thought. _Why wouldn't I have negative thoughts? The girl I loved is dead._

"No."

"Good, good." Naraku boomed, "You may leave."

* * *

A nurse led Kagome to a small examination room. Her bag was taken from her to be checked for anything she couldn't have.

"Someone will be right with you." The nurse had informed her and then promptly left.

Kagome wandered around the room and read all the posters tacked to the wall. She was in the middle of reading about the human brain when the door suddenly opened.

"Kagome, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good then. We need to check you for anything dangerous and then get you a uniform."

The woman held up a hospital gown while Kagome undressed. Kagome thought she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw the woman staring openly at her body. Kagome's eyes met the eyes of the other woman, and still the other woman looked. She continued to stare until Kagome was dressed in the uniform of the hospital.

It was a plain white shirt and plain white sweat pants. The only thing marking them was a logo of the hospital.

"Good, good. We will get your things together and have you meet your roommate. Her name is Sango."

(A/N: Sorry if it was short. It is the first chapter and everything)


End file.
